Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses)/@comment-15095839-20140425184323/@comment-194.153.110.6-20150624083152
MonkeyDMicka a écrit : 92.128.117.109 a écrit : MonkeyDMicka a écrit : 92.128.117.109 a écrit : 90.55.192.194 a écrit : Embima yonezu a écrit : il peut rien faire contre le gear 4 je suis d'accord mais il a su encaissé les attaques et se relever alors que Luffy était complètement épuisé donc ca compte aussi,on peut dire que Luffy ne peut pas faire grand chose contre Doffy sans le gear 4 Si Luffy aurait fait son King Kong Punch dès le début du combat, je doute que Doflamingo aurait pu se relever et encaisser les prochaines attaques de Luffy. Peut-être que oui mais il n'aurait pas pu tenir très longtemps. Non mais vous avez vu la rapidité et la violence de l'attaque ! Et puis, il a quand-meme réussi à détruire les fils du Spider's web de Doflamingo, chose qu'on avait pas encore vu jusqu'à présent (chose que peut-être personne n'a encore réussi à faire). Les gens qui disent : "Doflamingo a reçu de nombreux coups qui l'ont sérieusement amoché or Luffy non, donc Doflamingo > Luffy" S'il vous plait, stop les simagrées et ayez un peu de bon sens, Luffy lui aussi était en mauvaise posture. Regardez dans quel état il était après avoir utilisé la première fois le Gear Fourth, il ne pouvait même pas se tenir debout et avait du mal à respirer même après les 10 minutes de repos ou presque. De plus, il a reçu de plein fouet l'ultime attaque de Doffy dans le bide à savoir 1000 arrows et est quand même resté debout mais ça, on en parle pas hein ! Tu rigoles ou quoi l'attaque ultime de Doflamingo c'est les munitions sacrées absolument pas le 1000 Arrows qui n'a pas fait grand chose à Luffy, même la technique Overito (qu'absolument personne n'a encaissé ou même essayé de bloquer avec son blindage) aurait eu plus d'effet sur lui je pense. Il s'est protégé avec le blindage, on voit juste 2 fils clairement le transpercer il ne serait plus qu'un cadavre s'il s'était fait transpercer par les 1000 fils. Quand au Gear 4 tu oublies aussi de dire qu'il a récupéré de la fatigue engendrée par ce mode et ce avec l'aide de personnes tierces là ou Doflamingo s'est débrouillé tout seul et en moins d'une minute pour s'appliquer les premiers soins après s'être pris de plein fouet la technique ultime de Law et du Counter Shock chargé à bloc ! Luffy est plutôt en forme après avoir récupéré du Gear 4 montre moi l'image ou il a du mal à tenir debout après avoir récupéré car ce n'est absolument pas vrai ! Il tenait très bien debout jusqu'à bondir sur Rebecca et péter son épée il était juste légèrement essoufflé comme à chaque combat pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. "Je veux dire, qui a tué le seul être cher qui restait à Law quand il était enfant? C'est une raison bien suffisante pour que Law veuille et doit en finir avec Doflamingo. C'est son histoire, son combat, sa determination à être rester en vie plutôt que se laisser tuer. Si Law l'avait tuer, ça aurait été plus "beau", donner un temps soit peu du "sens" à sa vie? désolé je peine à être compréhensible, haha. T_T'" Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, surtout que Law n'est pas la petite princesse de base qui ne sait pas se battre, c'est un D., un Supernova (l'un des 10 meilleurs pirates de la nouvelle génération) ayant un potentiel aussi élevé que celui de Luffy (Doflamingo qui a essayé de bloquer le King Kong Gun n'aurait certainement pas essayé de faire la même chose avec les pouvoirs de Law), c'est juste que Doflamingo le connait trop bien. Law qui tue Doflamingo ça aurait probablement déçu certains lecteurs mais la chose est de mon point de vue clairement plus justifiable, c'est le projet de toute une vie après tout. Oda pour satisfaire les deux camps aurait même pu faire mettre K.O Doflamingo par Luffy et faire porter le coup de grâce par Law. Après Law n'a pas à rougir de sa performance, si son Gamma Knife ne "tue" pas Doflamingo (contrairement au King Kong Gun de Luffy), c'est avant tout une histoire de compatibilité, Doflamingo peut se recoudre mais le même coup sur quelqu'un de''' plus fort''' que lui et la personne serait morte. Par "ultime" attaque, peut-être aurait-il voulu dire dernière attaque ? En tout cas, pour moi, que ce soit dernière ou plus forte attaque, le mot "ultime" signifie les deux. Si vraiment les munitions sacrées étaient son ULTIME attaque alors pourquoi ne les aurait-il pas utiliser sur Luffy avant le 1000 Arrows ? Car tu insinues que cette technique est l'ultime attaque de Doflamingo et donc par conséquent plus forte attaque et de plus si Doffy est intelligent (ce que je ne doute pas), il aurait utiliser ces munitions sacrées avant que Luffy n'utilise pour la deuxième fois le Gear Fourth, il n'aurait certainement pas voulu se prendre une seconde rouste par le Bound man. Pour moi ces munitions ne sont pas son ultime attaque car, vois-tu, il a déjà utilisé ces munitions sur Law, certes il a souffert mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il en est mort. Les conséquences n'ont pas été tragiques pour lui. De plus, tu qualifies de cadavre celui qui se serait pris de plein fouet la technique du 1000 Arrows. Law n'a pas fini comme un cadavre après s'être pris les balles sacrées et n'a pas utilisé le busoshoku haki pour ne serait-ce réduire les dégâts de l'attaque autrement dit le 1000 Arrows est plus puissant que ces munitions sacrées. Le truc c'est que Luffy a utilisé le blindage et a encaissé cette. attaque, ce qui est bien joué de sa part, ce qui est tant pis pour Doffy. Par conséquent, le fluide de l'armement de Luffy nous a caché les véritables conséquences du 1000 Arrows qui sont plus dévastatrices que les munitions sacrées. Ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que durant les 10 minutes au cours desquelles Luffy s'est reposé, ce n'est pas son énergie qui l'a rechargé mais son haki. Il ne peut, en aucun cas, récupérer la totalité de son énergie en un cours laps de temps ! Seul le haki s'est entièrement rechargé. Quant au fait que Luffy ne tient pas debout, évidemment que c'est vrai ! Doffy dit même à Luffy :"Tu peines à tenir debout" qui s'en suit des expirations continues de Luffy donc la prochaine fois, concentre-toi davantage dans la lecture des scans ;-) "Par "'''ultime" attaque, peut-être aurait-il voulu dire dernière attaque ? En tout cas, pour moi, que ce soit dernière ou plus forte attaque, le mot "ultime" signifie les deux. Si vraiment les munitions sacrées étaient son ULTIME attaque alors pourquoi ne les aurait-il pas utiliser sur Luffy avant le 1000 Arrows ?"' Et pourquoi Luffy ne s'est pas mis en Gear 4 dès le début ? Et pourquoi Zoro n'a pas utilisé Asura dès le début ? Et pourquoi Sanji s'est laisser taper par Jabura avant d'utiliser sa Diable Jambe ? Et pourquoi... On est dans un shonen, les combats suivent un schéma bien particulier avec une montée progressive en puissance c'est comme ça. '"Pour moi ces munitions ne sont pas son ultime attaque car, vois-tu, il a déjà utilisé ces munitions sur Law, certes il a souffert mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il en est mort. Les conséquences n'ont pas été tragiques pour lui."' C'est des balles de plomb qu'il a utilisé sur Law, en aucun cas le God Thread je ne vois pas d'où est-ce que tu sors cette histoire. Il dit munitions sacrées mais il ne faut pas le prendre au mot et penser que ce sont des balles de pistolet. Ce sont des espèces de fils noirs. '"De plus, tu qualifies de cadavre celui qui se serait pris de plein fouet la technique du 1000 Arrows. Law n'a pas fini comme un cadavre après s'être pris les balles sacrées et n'a pas utilisé le busoshoku haki pour ne serait-ce réduire les dégâts de l'attaque autrement dit le 1000 Arrows est plus puissant que ces munitions sacrées. Le truc c'est que Luffy a utilisé le blindage et a encaissé cette. attaque, ce qui est bien joué de sa part, ce qui est tant pis pour Doffy. Par conséquent, le fluide de l'armement de Luffy nous a caché les véritables conséquences du 1000 Arrows qui sont plus dévastatrices que les munitions sacrées."' Pour l'histoire des balles c'est réglé car Law ne s'est jamais pris cette attaque. Quand au 1000 Arrows Luffy ne se l'est pas pris à son plein potentiel comme tu le dis là ou Doflamingo a pris le Gamma Knife au max donc dire que Luffy a autant pris que Doflamingo est complètement absurde là était le débat. Et puis ton exemple de Law est un beau Hors-Sujet car il ne s'est jamais pris le 1000 Arrows, de plus le 1000 Arrows et le God Thread (munitions sacrées) sont deux choses différentes relis-toi avant de poster tes pavés. '"Ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que durant les 10 minutes au cours desquelles Luffy s'est reposé, ce n'est pas son énergie qui l'a rechargé mais son haki. Il ne peut, en aucun cas, récupérer la totalité de son énergie en un cours laps de temps ! Seul le haki s'est entièrement rechargé. Quant au fait que Luffy ne tient pas debout, évidemment que c'est vrai ! Doffy dit même à Luffy :"Tu peines à tenir debout" qui s'en suit des expirations continues de Luffy donc la prochaine fois, concentre-toi davantage dans la lecture des scans ;-)"' Non va voir la version anglaise Doflamingo ne lui dit pas qu'il tient à peine debout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai lu et relu les scans en français comme en anglais je maîtrise mon sujet merci. Et personne n'a parlé de récupérer la totalité de son énergie, le fait est qu'il se repose (donc qu'il récupère) et qu'il récupère son Haki, le Haki fait parti de lui il récupère donc de l'énergie quelque part. Tout ce que j'ai dis est vrai, Luffy est certes fatigué mais ne montre pas de difficulté à tenir debout, on ne voit pas ses jambes, ses bras, son corps ou je ne sais quoi trembler comme ça a été le cas de Zoro après avoir absorbé la douleur de Luffy ou même celui de Sanji après s'être relevé de l'onde de choc géante de Kuma il respirait très bien aussi, juste de la fatigue, comme un peu tout le monde à ce moment là il faut juste arrêter d’interpréter les choses de manière aussi bancale ! Euh si mon gars, Doflamingo le dit même dans la version anglaise : "'You can barely stand'". http://readms.com/r/one_piece/790/2821/6 La version anglaise la plus fiable (et la mieux travaillée) que je connaisse. '''Anglais : '"It's probably all you can do... Just keeping yourself upright no ?" Français : "Tout ce dont tu es capable actuellement, c'est de tenir debout n'est-ce pas ?" Anglais : "I bed your haki's barely returned , if at all" Français : '''"Je parie que ton Haki est à peine revenu, si ce n'est pas du tout" Donc déjà tout ce que fait Doflamingo ici c'est de '''supposer, mais en plus il ne dit pas à Luffy qu'il tient à peine debout mais suppose que c'est actuellement la seule chose qu'il soit en capacité de faire. Quand au Haki Doflamingo suppose que Luffy en a récupéré une petite partie voir rien du tout (or Luffy a du en récupérer une assez bonne partie pour pouvoir balancer son plus puissant coup). "Je pense que l'utime attaque de Doflamingo n'est ni le Thousand Arrows ni le God Thread, il s'agit tout simplement de la Bird Cage. Je me contredis dans ce cas mais j'en conviens tout de même à cette hypothèse." La Birdcage c'est autre chose ce n'est pas une "attaque", enfin ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux placer lors du dernier échange de coup ça ne va servir à rien.